Love On The Waves
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Rue went into the games miserable. That is, until she meets Jonah, the district four boy tribute. She feels love. Her only question is why Thresh seems so desperate to keep her and him apart. The love story of Rue and The District Four Boy. (Jonah)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's the newest story! Yay! Alright. Before I start this story, I need to acknowledge something from my last story. Sam1407. Oh my god. You review was just, wow. It was so cute. Sorry though. Broken Glass is over. This is my newest story though! I decided I wanted to do a love story for Rue and Jonah (The District 4 boy. Yes. I named him Jonah.) before the games had started. In the training center. I really hope you like this. I can't be the only person who thinks they would make a cute couple!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1 - The Parade

Rue POV

Time for the parade. I'm so scared. I can't believe I'm only twelve and I'm being forced to compete in the wretched games. My stylist won't stop adjusting my skirt. I stand there. I glance over at Thresh. He seems to be glaring at someone. I assume the careers. I follow his gaze. It stops on the little boy from district four. He is about twelve and he appears to be staring at me. Wait. He's staring at me? I look at him and he quickly looks away. That is proof he was staring at me. I look at Thresh who looks at me. It was time to load into our chariot. I watched as the boy rode away on his chariot with his district partner. He looked so cute in his blue outfit and his headpiece. He looked like he was splashing around in the water in his outfit. It was so cute.

The chariot started moving. I just about fell out but Thresh grabbed my arm and helped me get my balance. I held on for dear life. We were getting some good attention until District 12 came out. All eyes were on them. I turned my head just enough to see behind me. I saw fire coming on of Katniss and Peeta's backs. Wait! Fire? I looked at Thresh. He shrugged and looked forward. I spent the rest of the ride trying to stay in the chariot. But I knew if I budged even an inch, Thresh would pull me back to my spot. We pulled in slightly towards a balcony. I saw President Snow on the balcony. He said his boring speech and we rode into the training center. The first thing I did was rip off that stupid headpiece. I threw it to the ground and heard laughing. I looked and saw the boy from District four laughing at me. Or my action. I saw Thresh glaring at him. He shut up. Our stylist approached us. We were told to head up to our floor once we got a chance to change. Thresh started dragging me towards the elevator. I looked at the district four boy. He held up one finger to tell me to wait. I pointed towards the elevator. I then pointed to me. I hope he understands I'm trying to say 'Meet me at the bottom area by the elevator at eleven.' He nods. I stop fighting Thresh and just followed him. We rode up to floor eleven and we were told where our rooms were. I sat on the bed. Dinner was soon. I decided to change. I pulled on some black pants and a blue silk shirt. I slipped on some simple shoes. I went to the table. I ate in silence. I watched a recap of the chariots. I couldn't wait for eleven to come.

_*Eleven at Night*_

Time to sneak out. I peaked into the hallway. No one was in there. I snuck out. I saw the mentors, stylists and our escort in the living roof. Chaff and Seeder (our mentors) seemed to be telling a story. Now was my chance while they were laughing. I snuck to the elevator. I quickly pressed the button and the elevator showed up in the blink of an eye. The elevator door dinged open. I noticed all eyes turn to me.

"Rue?" Seeder asked jumping over the back of the couch and running towards me.

I dashed in the elevator and pushed the lobby button. I pressed the door shut button too. Seeder just made it to the elevator as it took off. I was let off in the lobby and the elevator took off past the District four floor. I knew it would be Seeder or possibly even Chaff. Maybe both. I quickly hid. I was still in my blue shirt and black pants. I quickly ran into the training center. I hid in what I thought was a great spot. I heard someone yelling my name.

"Rue! Rue! RUE!" It was defiantly Seeder.

I said quiet until I heard Seeder leave in the elevator. I slipped out of my spot and sat by the elevator. The door opened and I was ready to run. It was District 4 boy. He had a look of urgency on his face. He saw me and dragged me quickly around a corner. I saw two people step out of the elevator. A young man and a younger woman.

"Jonah! Where are you? What are you doing? Can we just talk? You're not in trouble," the girl said.

"Promise?" Jonah called from our spot.

"I promise," the girl said.

Still holding my hand, Jonah walked out of our spot. I followed him. The girl squatted down. Jonah released my hand. The girl pinched Jonah's cheeks.

"Sweetie. What's going on?" the girl asked.

"Annie. Isn't this obvious? Jonah is taking Rue on their first date," the guy said.

"Well Finnick. Jonah is only twelve," Annie fought back.

"So is Rue. Come on Annie! We were in love before we had the games! They have to fight each other. Lets let them have their moment," Finnick said dragging Annie to the elevator, while she fought out of his grasp which appeared to be pointless.

Jonah crossed his arms while shaking his smirking head. "I swear I love them but sometimes they need to mind their own business."

I hugged Jonah. He hugged me back. We sat down and talked for a good hour. When the clock struck midnight, I decided I better sneak upstairs so Thresh didn't kill Jonah or me. We stopped at Jonah's floor. I saw Annie and Finnick snuggling on the couch and some teenage girl (probably his district partner) leaning against a wall watching Jonah and me. I continued up to the district eleven floor. I saw the floor was dark. I snuck to my room. I was going to slip into some pajamas and fall asleep. I turned on the light and saw Thresh sitting on the end of my bed. I jumped and hit my back on the door. Thresh stood up.

"He's a career, Rue," Thresh said.

"What?" I demanded.

"He. Is. A. Career."

"That makes no sense Thresh."

"He is a career from district four. He is probably just using you to get into your head. He will feed anything you tell him to the other careers and they will use it against you. Trust me. And I'm saying not to trust that little boy," Thresh said pushing past me.

I stood there crossing my arms. I never knew who Thresh truly was before the games. He was my distant cousin who I was never formally introduced to.

I shook my head. I slipped on a t-shirt that would be big on Thresh. It reached my knees. I laid down in bed and pulled my blankets up above my head.

I don't understand my situation with Jonah.

Or why Thresh cares so much.

**And here it is. Story number six's first chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Even though this isn't that popular of a story, I'm continuing. I really hope the number of reads will pick up. I really don't want to give up this story. It wasn't going to be that long anyway, just until the arena. I really hope people are going to start reading. I'm just whining now so here is the second chapter of Love On The Waves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 2 - The Double Trouble Concerns

Rue POV

It's the first day of training. I really don't want to listen to Atala's speech. I just listen quietly and stare at Atala. I noticed Jonah is looking around. He was standing beside me so I can assume Thresh is watching us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that his eyes stop on me. He turned his head again. What is that nut job doing? Checking out the competition? Trying to find out who will be our killers? I noticed other tributes starting to clear out. I decided to start with climbing. I would be good at it. I noticed Jonah following me like a lost puppy. Once I made it to the top, I looked out upon other tributes. I saw the big district two boy set down a knife by the district six boy. I decide to have some fun with this.

Once my feet were on the ground, I walked over to where the knife was. I saw Jonah and Thresh were at some sort of station in the line. At least Jonah wasn't following me around anymore. I walked by the boy and took the bigger boy's knife. As soon as his knife was in my hands, I started climbing to the roof. I slipped into some straps so I didn't have to worry about falling. I watched as the bigger boy from district two attacked the district six boy. I saw the bigger boy being dragged away while his district partner was shaking her head. I fiddled with the knife feeling pleased. I looked down and saw that Katniss was looking at me. I held one finger to my lips so she knows not to say anything. I also saw Thresh looking at me. He was smiling and shaking his head. I knew I didn't have to tell him not to tell because he obviously wouldn't. Once everything went back to calm. I came down from the ceiling. I just dropped the knife and started walking away. I felt a hand grab my arm. I was scared. Who just grabbed my arm? Please don't be a career. I turned around and it was a career. Just not a career I was scared of.

Jonah.

He dragged me away from the group. He turned to me.

"Rue! Are you crazy? You don't mess with Cato!"

"Wait. You saw?"

"Yes. I saw you steel Cato's knife, hide in the ceiling, and come down and drop it."

"Why would you do that?"

I shrugged. "Nothing better to do."

"Still! Cato could kill you just by twisting your neck."

"Well this is a game for adults! A kid shouldn't be forced to play in a game for adults! And we're both kids!"

Jonah ran a hand through his afro. I walked past him. The lunch bell rang.

I guess it's lunch time.

Jonah POV

I watch as Rue goes and gets in the lunch line by the district nine girl. They appear to be talking and laughing. I saw Raquel get shoved away by Glimmer for talking to Cecelia. She was knocked to her butt. Cecelia was seventeen but Raquel is only a year older than me. The age difference shouldn't matter. It obviously wasn't a big deal the Cecelia because she helped Raquel up. The girls exchanged a few words before Raquel walked away. I saw Rue and the district nine girl ask Raquel a question. She nodded. All the girls grabbed their trays and went to sit at a table together. I decided I would go sit with them. I walked by the career table and I was pulled into the table. I saw Marvel and Cecelia pulling me to sit down at the career table. I sat down even though I wanted to go sit with Rue and her friends.

"What's going on with you?" Cecelia barked at me leaning against the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What's up with you and Rue?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," I said cowarding into my seat by Marvel.

Marvel pulled me back into a regular sitting position before defending my case. "Come on guys! Leave the poor kid alone! If he is going to die in a few days, he should at least find love," he said looking at Clove.

She snapped her fingers bringing Marvel to her attention. She pointed a her face. "My eyes are here. Not here," she said, hand over her chest.

Everyone at the table laughed except Marvel, Clove, and Cato. We all quieted down. Cato turned to me looking upset.

"Jonah. Leave Rue alone. Don't have anything to do with her. If you so much as talk to her, I will kill you in the bloodbath and I will make your death long and painful." Cato threatened slamming his hand on the table.

I jumped and almost fell off my bench. Marvel pulled me back into position as Clove had a idea she shared with us.

"I say we should let Jonah and Rue keep hanging out. He can get into her head and we can learn her plan. that way, we can ensure her death."

I looked down at my food. I didn't want to use Rue because I actually like her.

"I don't know if I can use her," I whispered.

"I still say we let them hook up. Seriously. They are still kids being forced into games where it-" Cecelia cut Marvel off.

"We let them get together. If it affects our alliance, they have to break up," she said.

Everyone at the table agreed. I looked at the ground. How could I like Rue but not be kicked out of the alliance? I stood up.

"I'm not that hungry any more," I said walking away from the table.

I don't know where I'm going or what I'm going to do. The rest of lunch flew by. It wasn't long until the center filled up again. I watched as Rue's group went to the berry station. I leaned against the wall by the sword station. It wasn't long until Cato thrust a sword into my hands. He trained me some good sword techniques while I watched Rue and her new friends. Things got really confusing. I was going to be so focused on Rue if we got into a relationship. What would they do to her? Kill her?

I really need to get things sorted out.

**Chapter two! Woo hoo! Please review, favorite, and follow! Also, if you could, tell your friends about me and my writing if you like me and/or my writing. That would by great. Thanks. For now, adios from The Other Katniss Everdeen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey readers. First of all. I need to address Chelsea Hunger Games Fan. Raquel is the district three girl. And thank you. I decided to keep going because I actually don't hate this story. This will only going to be a five chapter story. I also want to clear something up. I am not changing the names from story to story for two reasons. **

**1. I really don't feel like changing the characters' names because I'm lazy(ish).**

**2. If I start changing names, I'm going to be confused and I'm going to lose track of names.**

**Anyway, here is chapter three. The half way point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 3 - Hang Out

Rue POV

Oh my god. I was given special permission to have Jonah up to hang out tonight. I needed to get ready! I went and pulled on some black pants again and a purple silk shirt like the one I wore to meet Jonah after the parade. I brushed my hair. I heard the elevator open. I rushed to get it and I ran square into Thresh. He was blocking my way perfectly. he pulled me to my feet.

"No funny business," he said.

I rolled my little dark eyes before pushing past him. We was talking to Seeder and Chaff. I could tell they were acting like my parents right now by the way he was sort of sitting. He looked horrified. I cleared my throat and Jonah stood up. He was in a blue plaid t-shirt and some pants pants. I walked up to him and I was greeted with a hug. Seeder and Chaff left but Thresh came into the room. He sat down between us. I gave Thresh a weird look while Jonah shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I looked back and saw Chaff coming towards us. He handed me a DVD case and pulled Thresh away from us. I sighed and leaned against Jonah. He put an arm around me. I got up and put the movie in. In was some movie about an underwater sponge. I think his name is Spongebob. I snuggled up to Jonah. I think I might fall asleep in his arms.

Jonah POV

I really couldn't focus on the movie. I was too focused on the girl asleep in my arms. She was fast asleep. I was so happy. I leaned my head against hers. I felt her move. I looked at her and she looked at me. She smiled and sat up.

"SEEDER!" she screamed.

Seeder came and switched movies. This one was about a boy with fairy godparents. It was time for him to grow up in the movie.

"Wow, he's girlier than me and I'm a girl," Rue giggled.

I have to agree. Rue started humming the music in the movie. I hummed along. It wasn't long until she fell back asleep on my shoulder. I pulled her up a little so she was more comfortable. She snuggled up to me even tighter. i turned around while Thresh walked to the elevator. I gave him a confused look but he gave a look like 'Don't worry.'

I think I probably should of worried.

Thresh POV

Jonah makes me so mad. He is just another career. He is using Rue. I want to rip his head off. I need to go talk to either his mentors or his district partner. I burst through the doors on the forth floor. I see two people who are his mentors and a girl I've seen training so it must be his district partner. They all walked up to me. I growled which caused the female mentor to hide behind the male mentor.

"I need you people to get your male tribute off my floor!" I barked.

"I thought Jonah was in his room," the girl tribute yelled before running to the bedrooms.

We stood there waiting until the girl came back. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the elevator.

"Why is Jonah on your floor Thresh?" she barked at me.

"I don't know Girl," I barked back.

"The name's Cecelia! Don't call me Girl," Cecelia argued.

The door opened on my floor. Rue was asleep with Jonah holding her. I lifted Rue off Jonah and she snuggled into my arms. Cecelia grabbed Jonah's wrist.

"We need to go," she barked at him.

He ripped his hand out of Cecelia's grasp and fell onto his butt. This shook me because he crashed into my legs. I stumbled and Rue woke up. She did not look pleased. She pushed out of my arms and landed on her feet by Jonah. She helped his up and kept holding his hand.

"Guys! Stop trying to ruin our date!" she yelled dragging Jonah to the table while an Avox brought out some kind of cakes.

I crossed my arms and stood beside Cecelia. She looked just as mad as me. I could tell she didn't want Jonah and Rue together as much as I did.

"You want to help me break them us?" I whispered to her.

She whipped her head in my direction. I was whipped with her hair. She looked disgusted.

"No way! I may be a career but I'm not heartless like Cato! I'm not going to break them up and neither are you! Send Jonah back at midnight, latest," she said walking towards the elevator.

I leaned against the wall. The clock read 11:07. I walked up to Jonah and told him that Cecelia wanted him back on their floor by midnight. He nodded and I went to my room. I sat down and played with a remote changing my view out my window. I heard the elevator door open at 11:56 and Jonah saying goodbye to Rue. She said goodbye back and I heard her skip past my room. I listened as her shower started up. I listened until the shower stopped and Rue bed made a sound like her jumping into it.

I do not approve of this Jonah character.

**Yay! Chapter 3! The halfway point! How are you people putting up with me? Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey babies. I just got home from horror movie Sunday at the local theater (it was Poltergeist, I loved it) and I made a tough decision. I decided since people really just don't care about this story, I decided it wasn't worth carrying on for the full amount of chapters. I decided to cut the original chapter four and use chapter five as chapter four. Sorry to the people who are actually reading and enjoying my story. It's just, if people really don't care about this and they don't want to read it, Why use the time for my next story. It probably be better than this one. I also want to thank Chelsea Hunger Games Fan. You were the only person to review my story. It means so much! I really appreciate it. Sorry but this is my last chapter for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 4 - Thanks Cecelia

Jonah POV

A stupid black tuxedo. That's what I stuck wearing for my interview. I look at Rue. She looks like a fairy in my mind. It was so cute. I almost started drooling. I felt a hand turning to me around to look at the monitor. I saw Glimmer going on stage. She looked awful. Rue looked so much better. I started turning my head back to Rue but Cecelia kept me facing forward. I hated this plain black even more as Marvel, Cato, and Will's tuxedos. Marvel was in blue and yellow, Cato was in silver and black, and Will was in yellow and black. I was just in pure black. It was so angering. Cecelia went on stage. I was escorted to behind the stage. It was time for my interview. Caesar called my name and I went on stage.

"Hello Jonah! Let me just say your a lot smaller in person," Caesar laughed and the crowd joined in.

"Well I am only twelve," I smirked.

"You're only twelve and a career? What happened?"

"The guy who was supposed to volunteer doesn't like my sister so I'm assuming this is his way to make my sister pay for ditching him."

"Meow! That guy is a jerk."

"I couldn't agree more."

The rest of my interview went by so quickly. I walked off the stage and was greeted by Cecelia's arms. She was hugging me so tightly, I thought she was trying to kill me. I actually passed out. The last thing I saw was Marvel telling Cecelia that I was going pale.

_*After the Interviews, on District Four's floor*_

I woke up and fell something cold on my forehead. I realized it was a cold cloth. I sat up slightly but felt dizzy so I laid back down. I saw Cecelia looking at me. She released a huge breath.

"He's fine!" she called.

Finnick and Annie came in front on me. Annie put her hand on my cheek.

"Baby, you're warm," she said sitting by my head.

"Thanks for knocking me unconscious Cecelia! I didn't get a chance to see Rue!" I barked sitting up quickly.

I felt pain rush to my head so I quickly laid back down. Cecelia looked sad.

"Sorry Jonah. Should I go tell Rue she can see you now?" she said pointing at the elevator.

I could tell she was being sincere. Wait. Did Rue come to the floor to see me? I looked at Cecelia and nodded. She jumped over the back of the couch and towards the elevator. I turned my head to face the ceiling. I noticed Finnick lean over me. I jumped.

"Jonah. You do realize the games are tomorrow. And Rue is only one more person in your way of winning."

"Please don't say that Finnick. How would you feel if I said the same thing to you about Annie."

"Touche," he said sitting next to Annie.

I heard the elevator door open and I relaxed. Rue was now here to see me. I was so sad to see it was only Cecelia with no Rue.

"Sorry Jonah. Rue wanted to come but her mentors decided that since the games are tomorrow, you can't see each other," she said tapping my hair.

I smacked her hand away. I did the same thing when Annie tried to touch me. I stood up and, even though I was so dizzy, made it to my room. I face planted onto my bed. I hope Cecelia's joke was just a prank to get me mad. As the night went on, I was even more sure that it wasn't a prank. I just about fell asleep but I heard my door open. I looked up and saw Marvel. He sat on my bed and I sat up.

"What the problem Little Man?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to see Rue until the games. She isn't allowed to come down tonight."

"Well Little Man, I need to go talk to Thresh on behalf of the careers anyway, so why don't you come up with me to see Rue?"

I sat in shock. Marvel wasn't smart at all but he was a genius.** (A/N Don't worry if I confused any of you. It will be explained.)** I jumped out of bed but collapsed to the floor completely conscious. Marvel laughed and pulled me to my feet.

"Little Man! Take it easy!"

"Well you got me excited! Your so stupid but your a genius!"

"What?"

"We all know you're not smart. But your plan works. Rue isn't allowed to some down here but there is no rule that I can't go up there!"

"Well actually. It wasn't my i- You know what! It was my idea!"

"Cecelia came to the district one floor after the district eleven floor to tell you to do this. Didn't she?"

"What? No! Okay. Maybe."

I walked out of the room with Marvel. We walked to the elevator and Cecelia wove to us in the weirdest way. Marvel wove back to same way. I looked at his weirdly while he pressed the button for the eleventh floor. We rode up to the floor in silence. Once we got there, Marvel walked up to Thresh while I snuck up on Rue who was sitting on the couch. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around and saw me. She flung herself over the back of the couch into my arms. I fell back but caught her. We laughed. I stood her and myself up. I looked into her big chocolate eyes. We both leaned in for the kiss. We were interrupted by Marvel.

"We need to leave now Jonah," he said panicked. I was dragged away from Rue.

She started following me but Thresh grabbed and lifted her clean off the ground. Marvel pushed the button for district four. I started yelling at him.

"What the heck? I was just about to kiss Rue and you dragged me away!"

He got down on his knees to face me. "You should know Cato and I have been trying to Thresh to join the careers. We apparently asked him too many times. He threatened to kill you and me plus all of the careers tonight if all careers refused to leave his floor. I did it for your safety Kiddo."

We arrived on my floor just as Marvel stood up. I exited the elevator and jumped over the back of the couch. I snuggled up to Cecelia.

"What's the problem Kiddo?" she asked stroking my curly hair.

"I just about kissed Rue but everything went wrong and being with Rue could cost me my life tonight."

"Kiddo. First of all, look at me," I rose my eyes to meet hers. "If Rue is important to you, after the bloodbath, sneak away and team up with her. I won't tell the other careers. I can tell you really like her."

I nodded. Cecelia pushed me to my feet and we walked to our rooms together.

The games just got even more real. I knew I was going to die with Rue and spend eternity with her.

I think I love her.

THE END

**And thus ends Love On The Waves. I would write in the arena but the district four boy dies in the bloodbath and if I wrote him to team up with Rue, that would affect Rue later alliance with Katniss. Sorry to my readers. Please review and favorite.**


End file.
